Dog Treat
by SirIntegrity
Summary: File problem fixed. Just a short, dramatic AxI story. Alucard has served the Hellsing family loyally for over a century...now he's asking for his reward.


**A/N:** Sorry about the first upload; I was in a hurry. Special thanks to Marajsky and Cannot fathom a PenName, who were kind enough to actually point out that I had messed up. Otherwise, it would have been up there awhile. And now, hopefully the right story.

Sir Integra stared out her office window, thankful she was alive. She didn't like to think about how many times she came close to death on a daily basis, but this, this was a different survival.

The Queen had come to her aid, had vouched for her in her trial. She had almost been executed as a traitor.

She took a long drag on her cigar and exhaled the smoke. She supposed this was suicide, but it was too late for her to quit. She now needed the nicotine if she didn't want to bite any heads off.

She felt him as he entered. It would be strange if he was a human to "feel" him approach, but vampires were quite different, and he was the best of them.

"Mission completed. SET vampire clan completely eliminated," Alucard said almost offhandedly. Integra nodded her acknowledgement.

She finished her cigar, snuffing it out in the ash tray on her desk. She glanced up. He was watching her silently.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. She waited. He didn't elaborate, just continued staring at her as though debating something.

"Spit it out," Integra demanded. Alucard eased his way towards her desk.

"Just thinking about things. About how even dogs get treats when they've done well," Integra smirked in amusement.

"Are you comparing yourself to a dog?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure not a man," he stated, leaning on his arms on her desk, "I suppose that is why I have no mercy; how I can kill, how I can hurt without so much as a bit of remorse."

She wasn't sure what this had to do with the subject. Maybe he was just ranting. He frowned at this thought.

"Then what do you want? A bigger gun? A new coffin?" Her hand slid towards the mouse. There were far more easier tasks to finish rather than try to figure out the No-Life King.

He reached across and rested his hand on hers.

"You," he breathed. She tensed and tried to take her hand back.

"Alucard, I thought this was an unspoken agreement," she murmured. He held fast to her hand.

"It was. But I'm getting rather tired of it," he released, slowly walking around to the other side of the desk as he spoke, "You really don't know how much you tease me. I've been bound to your family for over a century, patiently taking orders and swallowing my pride. I finally have something I would die to protect, but you can only be that, someone I protect…until you surrender. I won't love you only for you to die," Integra stood, putting space between them.

"Back off, Alucard," she said sternly.

"No," he moved towards her, "Patience is a very tiring thing when you've been doing it for a century. I'm tired of asking, Integra. Now I'm forcing you," Integra sprinted for the door, but it was useless. Alucard was at it before she could ever hope to be.

"WALTER! SERAS!" She screamed.

"They can't hear you, Master. No one can hear you. No one is in the mansion but you and I," Integra's heart beat erratically as her breathing quickened.

She bolted for the window, but no matter where she went in the room, she knew Alucard would always be one step ahead.

"No, Alucard. You wouldn't do this to me," she murmured. He grabbed her wrist, "No! No, you couldn't! I am your master! You love me!" She screeched, yanking as hard as she could.

"I love you, so that is why I have to do this," he explained, pulling her in.

She fought against him, screaming at me, tears streaming down her face hysterically. He held her close so she wouldn't hurt herself. She wouldn't give up; she thought to herself, she wouldn't give up.

But eventually, she grew exhausted. She felt as he forced her to relax, to slack against him. She tried to pull away as he carefully undid her tie and unbuttoned her first few buttons. She fought as much as her body would let her as he gently tilted her head back. She glared at him as he looked into her blue eyes one last time, but he showed no emotion. Of course he didn't. He was a monster. Death to him was like paperwork to her; it was mandatory and required little effort.

She gasped as his fangs sunk into her neck. It hurt, hurt so much more because of his betrayal to Hellsing. To her.

The bastard probably didn't even love her. He just wanted his little doggie biscuit that had been on the bridge of his muzzle for years and years.


End file.
